


Pain and Love

by Buttonforbutter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brucie bby, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, harvey also bby, hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Harvey starts breaking down after Bruce was chasing him. Bruce comforts him and somehow, love worked it's way through.





	Pain and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM AND SORRY IF THIS IS SORT OF SHORT BUT LIKE  
> I  
> LOVE  
> THEM

“You don’t fucking understand! You don’t understand how much pain I go through on the daily, dealing with Harve, having half of my face, people recognizing me as Two-Face, not as Harvey Dent. I fucking hate it! I hate it all! I hate Harve! I hate my life! I hate everything!” At this point, Harvey was becoming pretty frantic, rambling like a mad man. He was a mad man after all. Or at least Harve was and not Harvey Dent himself. 

“You don’t have to kill yourself for it. And I don’t understand everything that you’re going through. I do understand pain.” Batman sighed. Was he going to regret what he was going to do? Maybe. Was this the best choice he was going to make? No, far from it. Was he going to do it anyways? Yes. 

Batman pulled his cowl down, revealing himself as Bruce Wayne to Harvey Dent. Harvey’s eyes went wide with shock. “My parents died when I was five right in front of my face. I understand having to be dependent on only myself, having nobody to confide in. But then I confided in Alfred. I had someone to talk to, and I want you to have the same.” Bruce said in an emphasizing tone. Harvey had far from calm down at the end of Bruce’s speil. Shock was still running through his veins but it was quickly slowing down. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Was all Harvey could say. Bruce was now getting confused. He thought that Harvey was either apologizing for him not wanting to talk to Bruce, or that Harve was going to do something stupid. He was wrong. 

“I just- I’m sorry for all the times that Harve has attacked you.” Bruce instantly realized that showing Harvey who he was was probably not the best thing to do. It made him feel worse than he did before, knowing that when he was hurting Batman, Batman wasn’t some random man that he was attacking, he was his childhood friend. 

‘You should kill him.’ Harve thought to Harvey.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Harvey yelled. Bruce didn’t know why he was yelling but he was assuming it was at Harve. 

“Harvey.” Bruce said in a soft voice while he slowly walked closer to Harvey. Harvey didn’t respond well to Bruce getting closer to him as he stepped away from Bruce each step Bruce took towards him. But Bruce kept on taking steps forward, only stopping after Harvey had hit his back on the wall behind him and when he fell onto the floor and curled up into a little ball, going into his own little world. 

Bruce then walked again. When he made it to Harvey, he sat down by Harvey’s head and touched his back. Harvey snapped back into reality to hear Bruce say, “You didn’t know it was me. And honestly, I know that you, you Harvey Dent, don’t want to hurt anyone. So you don’t need to apologize.” 

“But I hurt you.” 

“Your intention wasn’t to hurt me but Harve’s was.” 

“I still hurt you.” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“So you wanted to hurt me? You wanted to hurt other people? You wanted to do bad things?” 

“No bu-” 

“Then you didn’t hurt me, Harve did.” 

Harvey sat up and leaned his head on Bruce’s shoulder. It was a nice feeling to Bruce to have someone lean their head on his shoulder and trust him. Not that he’d ever admit that. Bruce closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with Harvey. 

“Can I tell you something Bruce?” Harvey asked with clear nervousness in his voice. Bruce reopened his eyes and looked up at the sky. 

“Yes.” Bruce said. The breeze that night had been a chilling breeze. The breeze only felt nice after Bruce had chased Harvey for what felt like Metropolis to Gotham.   
“I um, I sort of maybe, actually, nevermind.” Harvey said, removing his head from Bruce’s shoulder. The lack of warmth that was emulating from Bruce’s shoulder was going to drive him mad. Harvey on the other hand was suffering from warm face frenzy. So he enjoyed taking his face off of Bruce’s shoulder. Plus, it had been the night and unless if Bruce had night vision, then he couldn’t see how red his face was. And he couldn’t feel his face when it wasn’t touching him. 

There was a silence that lasted for a minute. Bruce was obviously thinking of words to say. “Are you sure about that?” Bruce decided to go with a concerned unprofessional Bruce Wayne. Which was exactly what Harvey needed at the time. 

“Well I, just don’t judge me and if you want to not see me again, that’s fine,” Harvey paused for a second before continuing. “I’m in love with you and I was wondering how you felt.” Bruce never really thought about his feelings for Harvey, he never really wanted to touch that subject and him touching the whole feeling subject in general wasn’t an easy thing. But he did know one thing for sure. 

Bruce turned to Harvey, cupped his face, and kissed him. He kissed Harvey Dent. Bruce Wayne, multi-millionaire, playboy, kissed Harvey Dent. Harvey wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and kissed him back. There were so much sparks that were going between them, they could’ve ran a whole city with all of that electricity. 

“I really am sorry.” Harvey said after he pulled back from Bruce. 

“How about you make it up to me by going to my place.” Bruce suggested. 

“And?” Harvey asked confused on whether Bruce was suggesting cuddles or something more adultish. 

“And be my boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That makes me happy.


End file.
